alex and the new teacher
by BlackNeko20
Summary: a new teacher comes to lakewood elementary. alex quickly develops a crush on her. when others learn she's an accused child predator, will alex be in danger? hint-he won't. rated t for adult themes but no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex and the New Teacher**

theme 1-new teacher

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite arthur theme list. pm her if you want the list. she'll send it to you through doc-x.

Chapter 1-New Class

A school near Lakewood Elementary burned down. It was old but a lot of students still went there. They had to be put into the city's other schools to keep going to class. A lot of them would be moved to Lakewood. A new class was created in every grade to accept in the students. The old teachers would teach the new class. The third grade's new teacher taught music too. Mr. Ratburn wanted his students to learn about the music of other cultures. He lined up the kids and led them across the hall to the new teacher.

"Kids, this is Miss Lima. She'll teach you about Latino music. Listen to her very closely. Yes, Alan, there will be a quiz on this later," Mr. Ratburn said. Brain lowered his hand and took a seat beside some drums. Sue Ellen sat beside him with some maracas. Buster and Arthur sat across the room at more drums. All of Mr. Ratburn's students got different instruments.

They sat in a circle facing Miss Lima. She was wearing a Mexican dress. It had a lot of colors striping across the dress. Francine and Sue Ellen thought it was a beautiful dress. Muffy thought it was hideous. She grimaced as Miss Lima stood.

"Hello, class, I'm Miss Lima, but you all can call me Bonita. Does anyone know what language my name comes from?" she asked. Sue Ellen raised her hand. Bonita called on her. "Bonita means 'beautiful' in Spanish," Sue Ellen said. Bonita nodded, "Thank you, Sue Ellen, for your _bonita_ answer! Yes, my name means 'beautiful,' and today I will teach you all to play beautiful music."

Mr. Ratburn's students were told how to use their instruments. The drummers had the easiest instrument. They just had to hit the drum on the right spot to make the right sound. Sue Ellen and a few others had a harder task. All of the kids still had fun.

Back in Mr. Ratburn's class, he gave an oral pop quiz about the instruments. He didn't ask about Miss Lima's first name. All of the kids remembered that. He ended class early so the third graders could go to the gym. They mingled with the new students. They would be there for a year or more, they said, until a new school could be built. Mr. Ratburn's class was nice to them. They waved goodbye when the dismissal bell rang.

As they walked home, Mr. Ratburn's students talked about the music class. The girls thought Bonita was pretty. The boys thought the same thing. And one boy in particular thought she was more than pretty or _bonita_; he thought she was hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hot for Teacher

Miss Lima walked into the teacher's lounge. She poured herself a cup of coffee. Mr. Ratburn looked up from grading quizzes, "There's a fruit basket on your desk. I wonder who it could be from."

"Wow, a gift on my second day?" Bonita exclaimed. Mr. Ratburn nodded, "Yes, we're very kind here at Lakewood," he said, nodding to another new teacher as Bonita left the room. The new teacher slid into a seat across from Mr. Ratburn, "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"What kind of secret? And may I ask who you are?" Mr. Ratburn asked. The new teacher nodded, "I'm Paula Watkins, second grade. I worked with Bonita at the old school. She was a nightmare, legally that is." "How so?" Mr. Ratburn questioned. "She was too nice to the students, if you know what I mean."

Mr. Ratburn didn't understand. Well, he did understand, but he thought that sort of thing only happened with older students, middle and high school students. He gave the new woman, Mrs. Watkins, a perplexed look, "I don't like petty gossip. Good day," he said. Mr. Ratburn gathered his graded tests. He entered his classroom. Bonita was across the hall eating the fruit. She kept reading the card. When she saw Mr. Ratburn, she came into the room.

"Nigel, I wonder who would send this!" she exclaimed. "Please, call me Mr. Ratburn, Miss Lima," Mr. Ratburn replied. "And I bet someone in the community sent it because of the fire. It's no big deal." "Oh, it is!" she nodded. "The community wants their name to be known. This isn't signed, and look at the handwriting!" she exclaimed.

The bell rang. Mr. Ratburn shooed her from the room. He started writing math problems on the board for his students. Brain, George, and Jenna were the first to arrive. Binky and Buster walked in next. They were talking about Bonita.

"I wonder if we'll have another lesson today," Binky grinned. Buster nodded, "Same here. I told Mom about her. She thought she sounded _bonita_." "She is!" Alex growled. Binky blushed. Buster stared at him.

"No animal noises, children," Mr. Ratburn scolded. He was blushing too. He'd heard the sound Alex made and he knew it was a more grown up noise. It was a noise that implied something sexual.

The entire class entered the room. The students asked about Bonita. Mr. Ratburn made the students call her Miss Lima. Everyone agreed but they were still curious. He said they would have music again the next day. The class smiled. Alex, however, drooled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Advice

-note: since we never see alex in the show, i made up stuff about him. please correct me if there is something out there about him-

Alex went home to his mother. She was a rabbit like him. She was humming in the kitchen. She was a housewife. She was ironing a shirt for Alex's father. He worked the night shift for a delivery company. Alex put down his bags and sat nearby.

"Mom, what do you do if you like a girl?" Alex asked. His mother shrugged, "Your father used to send me flowers and gift baskets." Alex nodded, "I already did that." "Oh?" Alex's mother asked. "How did you afford that?"

Alex held out his wallet, "I rake in the autumn and mow grass in the summer. I shovel sidewalks in winter and clean yards in spring. I always save my allowance too."

"Well what kind of girl needs a gift basket or flowers at your age?" Alex's mother asked. Alex smiled, "A very _bonita_ girl." His mother didn't understand. Alex's father came into the room. He needed his shirt. She quickly ironed it for him. She was concerned about Alex's questions. She asked him about his earlier advice.

"I told him to buy her something nice like I used to do for you. I figured he had a crush on that Crosswire girl if he was asking what to get her. She's got a lot of money because of that dad of hers. It'll work out alright," Alex's father said. He pulled his lunch out of the refrigerator. His wife handed him his shirt. They kissed. He then left for work.

In his room, Alex was online. He asked some people what to say to a girl he liked. Too many high school boys replied. They told him to fuck her. Alex didn't know what that meant, but he knew the 'f' word was bad. He ignored them. An older guy responded. He said to write her a nice letter. Alex liked that idea.

Alex didn't do his homework for Mr. Ratburn. He wrote a letter to Bonita instead. He signed it 'anonymous,' but he added an extra 'e', making it 'anonymouse.' Alex didn't notice until the end. He wrote in ink so he couldn't erase. He decided it was cute and put it into the envelope anyway.

Early the next morning, before his dad got home from work, Alex snuck into Lakewood Elementary. He put the letter in Bonita's mailbox. He snuck out and went to the park. He ate an apple and fed bread to the birds. No one noticed he'd gone into the school, not even the janitor.

A little while later he went to school. He was eager to see Bonita again in music class. He didn't have long to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Nothing

Bonita got Alex's letter. She thought 'anonymouse' was cute, but she didn't know who would send her a letter. She knew it was the same person who sent the gift basket. The handwriting was the same. She wondered about the person but was afraid to ask. Her reputation followed her to Lakewood. Teachers avoided her, even Mr. Ratburn. He let his students across the hall for music class anyway.

Alex paid extra close attention to the lesson. He wondered if she would say anything about his gifts. She said nothing. Even though she said he played well, she said that to everyone. Alex felt discouraged. Did she even notice him? Would she ever notice him? He felt upset. He went home feeling down.

"Mom, what do you do if a girl doesn't notice you?" he asked. His mother was tired of this girl talk. She told him to think about something else instead. He said he couldn't. Alex's mother sighed, "You're too young for this!"

Alex thought he was young too. Bonita was probably 30. He was only 9. She was an adult. He was a child. But he liked her a lot. He dreamed about her. He dreamed they were making music. He wanted to make music with her, but he didn't know how.

Alex went online again to ask for help. The high school teens told him about the 'f' word again. He ignored them. Another boy said he should do something to get noticed, like get in trouble in class or pull a prank. Alex liked that idea.

They had music class two days later. Alex inflated a whoopee cushion and put it under Muffy's chair. No one heard it because of the instruments. Muffy was upset and blamed Buster. He got detention when Mr. Ratburn learned about the incident.

Alex decided to see if getting in trouble with Bonita would get him a detention with her. In their next music class, he called Fern a name when she didn't play very well. She started to cry. Bonita took her outside but couldn't say anything to Alex before class ended.

Alex felt discouraged again. He wanted her to notice him. He needed her to notice him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-First Encounter

Alex had a letter on his desk the next day in school. The handwriting on the front was very _bonita_. It was Alex's name written in curly letters. He opened the envelope. It was from Bonita. He blushed.

"Whoa, what is that?" Binky asked. Alex tried to keep hold of the envelope but Binky snatched it away. "Oh, you got detention for being mean to Fern. You deserve it," Binky muttered, tossing the envelope back.

Alex read the letter. He had to stay after school the next day to talk. He couldn't wait. He was too excited to do his homework or sleep after school. He was still excited through school the next day. They didn't have music class because of an assembly, but he would get to see Bonita after school.

Alex entered Bonita's classroom after school. She was helping one of her third graders with math. Alex waited patiently. When the student was gone, Bonita had Alex sit in one of her desks. She sat across from him.

"What you said to Fern was very upsetting to her," Bonita said. Alex nodded blankly. "Alex, you look distracted. Pay attention because this is important. Fern is a beautiful young girl with sensitive feelings. You should treat her better," she said. Alex tried to pay attention. He was distracted by the way the sunlight hit her hair.

"Bonita, is this your detention student?" Mr. Haney asked. Bonita looked up and shook her head, "No, he was just leaving. He said an unkind thing in class, but I think he's learned his lesson," she said. Mr. Haney nodded. He disappeared up the hall. Bonita looked back to Alex, "I stook up for you, but I don't think you learned your lesson."

"I should be nicer to girls, especially _bonita_ ones," Alex said. Bonita smirked slightly, "I see what this is. Alex, I...I can't talk to you here. This is a business card," she said, pulling a small rectangular card from her desk. "It has a business name on it. It's really my number. Call me tonight."

Alex nodded. He left Lakewood quickly. He didn't know if he could wait until that night to call her. He kept himself busy in front of the television. His mother was worried about him. He didn't want dinner.

After six, Alex tried to use the phone. His mother was on it. She was talking to friends. Alex knew she liked to talk to friends a lot. He kept checking on the phone. She was still on it until 8:30. When she got off, Alex had to go to bed.

Alex was mad at his mom. He went to bed anyway. He knew he had no choice. He was grumpy and didn't ask for a glass of milk. His mother thought he was just tired. She had no idea of his plan. She went to bed without checking on him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Midnight Call

Alex accidentally fell asleep. He woke up around 12 midnight. He wondered if it was too late to call Bonita. He decided to take the card to the downstairs phone. He dialed Bonita's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" she asked. She sounded sleepy. "Sorry to wake you, Bonita. It's Alex," he said. "It's okay. Wait, why are you calling this late? You're sneaking this call, aren't you?" "My mom was talking to friends. Is it okay that I called you this late?"

Bonita took a while before she answered, "No, it's fine. I...I remember now. You called Fern _bonita_. I wanted to know if you liked her." "No, I-" "Alex, you like _Fern_," Bonita whispered fiercely. Alex didn't understand her tone. He stayed quiet. "Good, we agree. You should be very nice to her, send her a card and chocolates. She'll forgive you then."

"Can I send you a card or chocolates?" Alex asked. He sounded eager. Bonita noticed, "Have you already sent me anything?" "Just a few things," he admitted. "Alex, you're too young to spoil me. I have expensive tastes." "I like saving money. I can give you whatever you want." "You're too young."

Alex sighed, "I don't think I am. I think you're very pretty. I want to talk to you more in private. This is really nice." "Alex, you're not hearing me. I'm too old for you. And if you heard any rumors before, they weren't true. I never did anything with a child, never!" "What are you talking about?"

"Oh. I have to-" she said. The call ended. Alex was shocked. What was she talking about? Alex felt tired again. He went back to bed. He dreamed about Bonita. He dreamed she was with other boys. He woke up afraid. He wondered if she was a bad person like his mother warned him about. He thought it could be true because a lot of rumors were true.

Alex wondered if he should like Bonita. He thought about it the next morning at the park. He was still confused. He went to school. He didn't speak to anyone. He was too busy thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Allegations

It was a few days later. Alex didn't think of Bonita much anymore. He was worried she was actually bad for him. He still thought she was _bonita_, and he still dreamed of her. He didn't like his new dreams.

Alex took her advice and apologized to Fern. He didn't buy her chocolate or a card. He just told her. She accepted. She told him she was just sad that day. He understood. She then told him about the rumors. The kids were talking about Miss Lima. They said she did naughty things with a former student. He was only 10; she was 28. Alex thought that was gross.

"That's not all. They say she's going to target someone here at Lakewood. It's a hobby of hers, because the little boys thinks she so pretty. Stay away from her, Alex," Fern warned.

Alex felt his chest tighten. He was almost afraid of Miss Lima now. He liked her but he felt like she was dangerous. He got nervous. He couldn't pay attention in Mr. Ratburn's class. When they went to music class, he didn't play as well. He ignored anything Bonita had to say, even when it was funny. He realized he didn't like her anymore.

That afternoon, he was the last one out of Mr. Ratburn's room because of a last minute pop quiz. When he walked past the front office, he heard Bonita's voice. He hid behind a plant and listened.

"Miss Lima, we've gotten reports that you had inappropriate relations with a student. We want to know your side of the story," Principal Haney said. Miss Lima started to cry. Alex thought it sounded fake, like she was moaning too much. "Miss Lima, that won't help. Just speak," Mr. Haney warned. Miss Lima only cried.

"You need to resign, Miss Lima," another man said. "That won't help you if someone files charges, but it will keep you from being fired." "I have nowhere to go," she pleaded. The men didn't care. She had to leave.

Alex disappeared before he found out what happened. He ran home in time for the 4:00 news. His mother was ironing his father's work shirt while watching. Miss Lima was the top story, well, a teacher like Miss Lima. They never said her name but Alex knew.

Alex got worried. Who had she had 'inappropriate relations' with? He wanted to know in case it was him. The news wouldn't say. The story was too sensitive. Alex didn't know what that meant.

Alex went online and decided to do research. People were talking about Miss Lima all over the internet. Her story traveled fast. It was going to make national news, people predicted. They said she had sex with multiple students, whatever that meant.

"Alex, there's someone here to see you," Alex's mother called. Alex went to the door. It was Mr. Ratburn. Alex sat with him in the living room. Mr. Ratburn looked nervous. "Nigel, what brings you here?"

"I need to make sure your son is o.k. Did you have any alone time with Miss Lima?" he asked. Alex shook his head, "She told me to apologize to Fern but we weren't alone for long." "Did anything happen during that time?" he asked. Alex shook his head. "Are you sure?" Mr. Ratburn prodded. Alex shook his head again.

"Mr. Ratburn, what is this about?" Alex asked. His mom nodded in agreement. "Miss Lima had inappropriate relations with a student. He was a high school student tutoring advanced fifth graders. I wanted to make sure Alex was okay. I know he liked her when she first came."

"I don't like her anymore. I'm afraid of her," Alex said. His mother gasped, "Did you send her the gifts?" "What gifts?" Mr. Ratburn asked. "A gift basket or something. Alex, tell him!" his mother demanded.

"I sent her a fruit basket and a letter, but I didn't mean it, or I don't anymore," Alex pleaded. "Nothing happened! I don't want to be in trouble!"

"You're not, but thank you for telling me this. Is there anything else?" Mr. Ratburn asked. They shook their heads. Mr. Ratburn left. A member of the school board called later. Alex kept having to tell his story. He was afraid of what would happen. He was afraid to know the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Caught

The case exploded on the news. Alex learned Miss Lima had relations with several under-aged boys. The rumors were true. One of the boys was 10. He went to the old school before it burned down. She begged for him to be moved to Lakewood. He was moved to another school instead. The boy's parents found out when he tried to meet with her after school. They filed the first charges.

People covered for Miss Lima before, they said. She taught high school geography and had a child with a student. Another teacher claimed it was his baby. The school believed them, but Miss Lima couldn't lie anymore.

Lakewood was shocked about the charges. Miss Lima was in jail and Elwood City was on the national news. Some parents wanted the new students to leave. Alex and his mother felt the same way. Everything was better before they got there.

Chip Crosswire thought the students should be back in their own school too. He found a building they could convert. He privately donated money and got his rich friends to do the same. Soon the kids had a school again. They named it after the old one and moved the students back.

Everything went back to normal at Lakewood. Alex missed Miss Lima every now and then. But when he had a nightmare about her or saw her on the news, he didn't miss her as much anymore. He was glad he wasn't a victim. He was glad for the rumors that made him not like her anymore. He wished she wasn't so _bonita_ though so he wouldn't think of her as much. But he knew he could find another _bonita_ girl his own age when he got older.

-end

* * *

a/n: sorry about the long hiatus. see the life update journal on my profile-i was away for a while with personal issues. i'm back now updating some things. i didn't know this was so close to being complete. i should've done it sooner but oh well. i hope you guys enjoyed it. expect more updates in my other pieces soon.


End file.
